Il suffit parfois d'un regard
by Elyssande
Summary: Au bout d'un interminable dédales de couloirs et de portes, la médicomage s'arrêta. Elle l'invita à entrer dans son bureau, à prendre un siège, puis... Les mots tombèrent : " IL est dans le coma. "
1. Prologue

**A**uteur : **E**lyssandre.

**T**itre : **I**l suffit parfois d'un regard...

**S**tatut : **E**n cours.

**D**isclamer : **L**es personnages appartiennent à _**J**.K. Rowling_.

**R**ésumé : **A**u bout d'un interminable dédales de couloirs et de portes, la médicomage s'arrêta. Elle l'invita à entrer dans son bureau, à prendre un siège, puis... Les mots tombèrent : « IL est dans le coma. »

**M**essage : **J**e suis ouverte à toutes critiques qui pourront me faire avancer, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. J'espère que l'orthographe ne sera pas trop déplorable.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**« Monsieur Potter ? Je dois vous parler, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »**

**H**arry Potter, vingt sept ans, joueur expérimenté de Quidditch, toutes ses dents et l'appréhension jusqu'au raz du cou se leva, hésitant. Il savait, pour avoir longtemps été sujet aux soins médicaux que lorsqu'un médecin prononçait ces mots, c'était que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Voir même, qu'elles étaient délicates à partagées.

Il redoutait le face à face avec la médicomage autant qu'un enfant devant se rendre chez un dentiste à cause d'une vilaine rage de dents. Parce que les dentistes font peur. Parce que, par définition, se faire soigner une carie, ça fait un mal de chien. On le sait d'instinct, même si c'est la première fois que nos pieds franchissent le seuil du cabinet médical. Parce qu'à la simple vue d'une seringue, un enfant veut prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le dentiste presque autant qu'il souhaiterait échapper aux monstres du placard. Certes, Harry ne devait pas se rendre chez le dentiste. Il devait encore moins se faire soigner les dents. Non, la chose qu'il devait faire était d'avantage plus terrible que cela. Ce qu'il allait devoir entendre, il en était convaincu, serait plus douloureux encore que de se faire arracher une molaire sans anesthésiant. C'est dire qu'à ses yeux, la douleur serait grande.

C'est presque instinctivement qu'il suivit la jeune femme. Un pied, après l'autre. Le gauche, puis le droit. Un pas, suivis d'un autre. Déambuler dans le couloir lui sembla durer une fraction de seconde et une éternité. Les portes se ressemblaient toutes. Les patients agonisaient tous. Brulures, pustules, vomissements, saignements, points de suture, os à vif, plaies suintantes, boutons purulents, etc... Le musée des horreurs dans toute sa splendeur. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Au bout d'un interminable dédale de couloirs et de portes, la médicomage finit par stopper sa course devant une porte brune ornée d'une plaquette dorée, gravée de ses initiales. HJ. Halena Jacobsson, médicomage réputée pour ses diagnostiques infaillibles. Sur trente ans de carrière, elle n'avait jamais commis la moindre erreur, n'avait jamais administré un mauvais traitement à un patient, ni diagnostiqué une maladie qui n'était pas la bonne. Elle était la meilleure, c'est pourquoi Harry avait eut recourt à ses services. Parce qu'elle était son dernier espoir si il voulait LE récupérer.

Elle l'invita à entrer dans son bureau, à prendre une chaise et à s'installer confortablement. Il voyait, à son visage, qu'elle n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins. Elle supposait certainement qu'étant le survivant, il saurait encaisser le choc. Elle se disait qu'en tant que sauveur de l'humanité, il n'avait pas le droit à une parcelle de préparation pour entendre ce qu'il allait entendre, bien qu'il soit tout comme elle. Humain.

**« Votre ami est dans le coma. Un coma magique, pour être exacte. Nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera. Nous doutons même qu'il puisse en sortir un jour. »**

**S**ur le coup, les mots l'avaient frappés de plein fouet. A croire que s'y attendre ne suffisait pas à concevoir le choc de la nouvelle. Pourtant, la douleur était bien là. Vive. Comme une plaie ouverte saupoudrée de sel. C'était horrible. Insupportable. Frôler la mort semblait être une petite souffrance à coté du vide qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Son estomac se contracta, sa gorge se resserra et ses poings se crispèrent sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. C'était dure de se dire qu'il avait espérer des heures durant pour ça. Pour rien, en quelque sorte. Il en revenait au même point. IL dormait toujours, en quelque sorte, et risquait de ne jamais se réveiller.

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur ses ongles meurtris, rongés à sang d'avoir trop attendu, trop angoissé. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il avait tant espéré qu'elle trouve un remède à son mal. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle cherche une solution à ses problèmes. En vain. Irrémédiablement en vain. C'était sa faute. Si IL était dans le coma, c'était entièrement à cause de lui. S'il ne s'était pas attaché, s'il n'avait pas éprouvé de sentiments à son égard, s'il ne s'était pas laissé submerger par les émotions, alors peut-être ne serait-il pas ici, à attendre SON réveil.

C'était toujours comme ça. L'histoire ne cessait de se répéter. Dès qu'il s'attachait, les personnes s'évanouissaient. Elles mourraient. C'était ça, sa malédiction. La malédiction des Potter. Celle de ne pouvoir s'enticher d'une personne sans risquer sa vie pour autant. C'était comme si, dès l'instant où son regard se posait sur quelqu'un, dès la seconde où son cerveau lançait l'alerte rouge, dès qu'il se demandait : « Pourquoi pas essayer ? », une pancarte se crochetait dans le dos de l'inconnu. Une cible mouvante, surmontées de flèches clignotantes et d'un panneau lumineux affichant : « Elle est là, tirez ! Potter à jeter son dévolu sur elle ! ». C'était peut-être exagéré de penser ainsi, mais la réalité n'était pas loin d'y ressembler.

[ ... ]

Depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de son état, Harry n'avait cessé de chercher un remède miracle dans tout les grimoires qu'il était en mesure de trouver. Longuement, il avait feuilleté des livres, parchemins et autres bouquins lui permettant d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le mal dont Il souffrait. Pendant des heures, des semaines, des mois entiers, il ne s'était arrêté. Toujours plus de lecture, toujours plus d'ouvrages, toujours plus de recherches sans jamais plus de résultats, sans jamais quitter son chevet, de peur qu'Il ne se réveil en son absence. Chaque jours, il s'occupait le plus longtemps possible, ne quittant pas des yeux son livre du moment. Il lisait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se closent d'elles-mêmes. Jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le gagne et qu'il ne croule de fatigue. C'était, en quelque sorte, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour racheter sa faute, pour se faire pardonner. Il avait l'impression que plus il en apprendrait sur le coma magique, et plus il serait en mesure de le contrer. Ou peut-être se faisait-il de simples illusions.

Au cours de sa lecture, il avait apprit bon nombre de choses sur les personnes atteintes de ce mal. La première, c'était qu'elles se réveillaient d'elles-mêmes. Il n'y avait pas de remède connu contre cela jusqu'à ce jour. La seconde, c'était que le coma magique était une sorte de sommeil sans rêves. Un blocage psychologique que la personne s'auto infligeait pour des raisons connues d'elle seule. La durée allait en fonction de la puissance du sorcier. Plus il était puissant, et plus le coma durait longtemps, mais aussi, plus il avait de chances de s'en sortir sans dommages physiques ou neurologiques. Dans d'autres cas particulièrement extrêmes, la personne pouvait souffrir de paranoïa sévère à son réveil et s'infliger bon nombre de souffrances physiques avant de se laisser mourir, ne pouvant supporter le changement. Il espérait simplement qu'Il ne ferait pas partie de cette catégorie si, par chance, Il finissait par s'en sortir.

Le jeune sorcier déposa le livre qu'il venait d'entamer sur la petite table de chevet avant de retirer ses lunettes afin de se frotter les yeux. Il était las. Las de ne pas trouver. Las de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Il s'était infligé ça ou pourquoi Il lui faisait subir toute cette situation. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de le réveiller, de trouver une solution miracle ou de lui communiquer suffisamment de bons sentiments pour qu'Il décide de lui revenir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas assez fort pour endurer tout cela ? Était-il seulement capable de continuer à ce rythme là ?

Il tourna le regard vers Lui, vers son visage angélique éclairé d'un léger rayon lunaire faisant ressortir la pâleur de ses traits et contrastant timidement avec la couleur pêche de ses joues et le carmin de ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses pommettes, effleura ses sourcils et balaya une mèche couleur miel de son front. Il avait l'air si paisible, comme plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il était toujours le même. Il était toujours cet adolescent irrésistible qu'il était autrefois, au temps de Poudlard. Il restait le sorcier si séduisant qui l'avait tant charmé. A la seule différence qu'il ne se réveillait plus.

Harry sourit tristement à cette pensée, laissant sa paume longer le corps nacrée du bel endormit avant de prendre sa main et de nouer ses doigts aux siens. C'était tellement dur de vivre sans lui. C'était si difficile de ne plus l'avoir à ses cotés. Certes, au début ils s'étaient détestés, mais après la guerre, ça n'avait plus été pareil. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il s'étaient appréciés. Puis, ils s'étaient aimés. Ils avaient partagés de bons moments ensembles. Les conflits avaient été loin derrière eux. La méchanceté gratuite aussi, d'ailleurs. A mille lieux de la relation qu'ils entretenaient autrefois, au château.

La guerre, les pertes, la souffrance, les larmes et le sang. Toutes ces petites choses qui avaient contribué à les mettre ensemble, il n'aurait pu les surmonter sans Son aide. Il n'aurait pu y faire face sans Sa présence. Dans cette guerre, il avait perdu bien plus que des amis. Il avait perdu une famille, pour récupérer un amour. Tout ça, pour se retrouver ici. Le lieux de toutes ses craintes, son point de départ. Sainte mangouste.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonner. Comment était-il censé surmonter ses peurs s'il n'était plus là pour le rassurer ? Il n'était pas condamné, c'était un fait, mais il n'en était pas loin pour autant. C'est pourquoi il avait tant de mal à supporter la situation. Et si, demain, on apprenait que son coeur avait cessait de fonctionner ? Et si, dans une semaine, on lui disait que son cerveau n'allait plus bien ? Tout cela lui faisait si peur. A vrai dire, c'était la peur de le perdre qui était la plus présente, la plus importante.

Sa main quitta la sienne, remonta vers son visage et caressa délicatement sa joue. Il effleura l'aile de son nez, redescendit vers ses lèvres, frôla du bout du doigt cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie. Il se remémorait encore les paroles d'Hermione, il y avait de cela quelques années :

**« Tu sais Harry, entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et quand je vois comment tu Le dévisages, je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu puisse en franchir bientôt la limite. » **

**S**ur le moment, il n'y avait pas cru, mais elle avait raison. Il ressentait des choses si étrange à cette époque. Des sentiments complexes, contradictoires. Les mains moites en sa présence. L'envie de savoir ce qu'il faisait en permanence. Le besoin d'attirer son attention, en n'importe quelle circonstance. Sa colère qui se décuplait lorsqu'il se disputait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le fait d'être si agressif, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Son coeur qui battait la chamade dès qu'il entrait dans son champs de vision. C'était si évident à l'époque. Pourtant, il restais aveugle aux signes. Il ne pouvais pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Mais, s'il avait su... Peut-être n'aurait-il pas nier l'évidence. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas là, en cet instant, s'il avait prit d'autres décisions, fait d'autres choix. Peut-être aurait-il du le protéger d'avantage ou lui prouver ses sentiments plus que de raisons. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait du faire, qu'il aurait pu choisir. C'était trop tard à présent. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, encore et encore. Toujours attendre.

Harry se laissa glisser en avant, se rapprochant doucement de lui. Son souffle balaya les quelques épis argentés qui caressait son visage. Il ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par sa respiration régulière et le bruit constant des machines. Il s'approcha d'avantage, posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se recula. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme profiter de lui. Il n'était pas conscient. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il posa un dernier regard sur l'ange blond endormit avant de lever les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Deux heures du matin.

Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur son grimoire. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du lit puis éteignit le bout de sa baguette magique. Il ferma ses paupières, murmura un léger **« Bonne nuit, Draco. » **quasi inaudible et un **« Merlin, faites qu'il se réveil... » **avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_**A** suivre..._


	2. Réveil

**A**uteur : Elyssandre

**T**itre : **I**l suffit parfois d'un regard...

**S**tatut : **E**n cours

**D**isclamer : **L**es personnages appartiennent à _**J**__.K. Rowling_.

**M**essage : **M**erci à celles et ceux qui continuent de me lire sur ce deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture. (:

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

**B**ip. Bip. Bip. Bruit régulier et répétitif. Enchaînement de sons aigus. Mal de tête. Pensées brumeuses, bouche pâteuse, corps engourdis d'avoir surement trop dormi. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de paresser jusqu'à pas d'heures. Je tente de m'asseoir mais mes membres ne portent plus mon poids. Que se passe-t-il ? M'aurait-on drogué ? Je ne dois pas paniquer. Il faut que je reste calme, que j'évalue la situation dans laquelle je suis. En premier lieu : ouvrir les yeux. Savoir où je me trouve.

Je lève une paupière avec difficultés, suivie de la deuxième. Murs blancs. Rideaux blancs. Lit blanc. Tout est étonnamment blanc. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? Mes yeux se tournent, observent, détaillent. J'évalue, je cogite. Je cherche des solutions. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Crier à l'aide ? Non, je n'en ai pas la force. Courir ? Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je continue d'explorer le décor, je fixe une horloge accrochée au mur et remarque qu'il est tout juste sept heure du matin. Déjà ? Ou plutôt : seulement ? J'ignore où je suis, ce que je fais ici ou bien même pourquoi je suis allongé, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt informe aussi blanc que les murs.

Mais il y a tout de même une chose que je suis en mesure de comprendre : la personne chargée de la décoration était victime d'un absolu mauvais goût. Tout ce blanc me donne mal au cœur et si je n'avais pas un minimum de desence ou de savoir vivre, je laisserais mon estomac rendre mon petit déjeuner – si petit déjeuner il y avait.

Je continue mon exploration oculaire, tombe sur un grimoire posé sur ce que je pense être une table. Je tente vainement de lire le titre de l'intitulé mais ne parviens qu'à me tordre le cou. Serait-ce moi qui aurais commencé cet ouvrage ? Je lève doucement la main pour constater que je tremble comme une feuille malmenée en automne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je tourne le livre dans ma direction, m'arrête sur les lettres de couvertures. Encre rouge. Couverture noire. Écriture gothique.

_« Coma sorcier : causes et conséquences. »_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'ignorais même qu'il existait des comas typiquement sorciers ! Je repousse l'ouvrage du bout des doigts, avant de me figer sur place. Un bruit. A un mètre de distance tout au plus. Une sorte de ronflement qui me paralyse des pieds à la tête. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? Est-ce une personne ou une bête sauvage ? C'est tellement... Bruyant ! Millimètres par millimètres, je me tourne, je regarde, je cherche l'origine de cet abominable chose. J'ose à peine respirer, de peur de réveiller l'animal. Rien ne me garantis qu'il est néfaste, mais rien ne me prouve qu'il n'est pas geôlier pour autant.

Je mets donc en pratique ce que mon père m'a toujours répété au cours de mon éducation.

**Rester calme. **Ce que je tente de faire en découvrant le responsable de tout ce vacarme. Un homme, le mètre quatre-vingt. Des cheveux noire en bataille et des épis plein la tignasse. Les paupières closes. Je lui devine des yeux émeraudes. J'ignore comment, mais j'en suis convaincu. Les traits légers et paisibles de celui qui dort profondément. Des mains immenses, aux doigts étonnamment fins. Des lèvres charnues rehaussées en un sourire idiot. De fines ridules aux coins des yeux, quelques rides sur le front, des mains robustes. A vue d'œil, entre vingt et trente ans. Il n'est pas de première jeunesse.

**Réfléchir.** Qui est-il ? Pourquoi dort-il à quelques pas de moi ? Serait-ce un pervers ? Pourquoi ronfle-t-il aussi fort ? Une chose est sûre, c'est que quel qu'il soit, il n'a pas le moindre sens des bonnes manières. A croire qu'il à fait son éducation avec des animaux. Des cochons, sans aucuns doutes. Sa barbe de trois jours lui donne un air négligé, effroyable. Quant à sa tenue, carrément indigne de ma personne !

Je lève un sourcil et me rapproche de lui autant que me le permets mon corps. Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose. Un lointain souvenir que mon cerveau n'arrive pas à assimiler malgré mon obstination à le vouloir. Je ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde. Je soupire. Je tente, en vain, de réfléchir et de me rappeler en quelle occasion j'aurais pu voir ce garçon. Rectification : Cet adulte. Je porte la main à mon visage et me pince l'arrête du nez. C'est tellement dure de faire le tri dans mes pensées. J'ai la vague impression qu'elles s'envolent, volutes de fumée légère qui s'éloignent de mon esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'en suis toujours à essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive et de savoir qui est cette personne lorsque je constate une chose. Essentielle, cela va de soit. Les ronflements ont cessés. Les draps s'affaissent autour de moi, puis un poids se fait sentir sur mon abdomen. Un poids qui me comprime l'estomac, le cœur, les poumons. En bref : une chose qui m'empêche de respirer. Je tente, vainement, de prendre une bouffée d'air mais je ne parviens qu'à aspirer une poignée de cheveux qui se pose sur ma langue. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Je n'ai pas la force de me débattre mais, toute fois, le cœur y est. Je remue les bras et les jambes, me donnant l'impression d'être un vulgaire asticot gesticulant dans une pomme. Pitoyable. Mes paumes se posent sur ce que j'imagine être les épaules de mon assaillant et je tente de le repousser, sans grandes convictions.

Je vais mourir. Cette bouse de dragon va m'asphyxier dans la fleur de l'âge.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient la force de protester mais les faits sont tels que mes lèvres se muent et murmurent, malgré moi, ces quelques mots :

_« J'ai dix-sept ans, par merlin ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »_

Miracle. Les mots fonctionnent. Il me lâche, se recule et me regarde. Ses yeux ont une lueur d'incompréhension. Je le sais pour avoir longtemps rehaussé cette même lueur au cours de mon éducation.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? On est où, ici ? »_

Que lui arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Je remarque un scintillement dans son regard. Des larmes ? Merlin, non. Tout, sauf ça, par pitié. Le garçon cligne des paupières puis les frottent vivement, comme pour essuyer les larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent sur ses joues. J'aurais au moins la chance d'y échapper ! J'avoue, cependant, ne rien y comprendre.

**« Tu.. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »**

_« Me souvenir de quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »_

**« Qui je suis, Draco ? »**

**« **_Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire de la divination? Par Salazar, non ! Alors comment je le saurais ?_** »**

J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévisage derrière ses étroites lunettes rondes. J'ignore qui il est et, à vrai dire, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. La seule question qui serait en mesure de susciter mon intérêt, en cet instant, serait: « Où suis-je ? ». Et, par Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fils plantés dans mon bras ? Merlin, je crois comprendre. Il m'a drogué. Je suis avec un malade et il va me tuer. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que je sois le fils de mon père où que je ne doive obéir au seigneur des ténèbres ! Il à aussi fallu que l'on place un taré sur ma route !

**« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.. » **

Je dois avouer que ces quelques mots n'ont pas le don de me rassurer. Qu'est-ce qui ne devait pas se passer ? Que veut-il dire par « comme ça » ? Ne pourrait-il par être plus claire ? Je suis loin d'être rassuré. J'entends d'ailleurs le bruit des machines s'amplifier sous ma peur. Tut. Tut. Tut. Les piques sur l'écran situé sur ma gauche ne cessent d'augmenter, encore et encore. Ils s'enchaînent et se multiplient au rythme de mes pulsations. Je crois que si je ne parviens pas à me calmer très rapidement, je risque d'y laisser ma peau. Je vais être victime de cette maladie typiquement moldue. Un arrêt cardiaque, je crois. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça.

Le garçon semble remarquer ma détresse. Il s'éloigne, sans un bruit. Pas de beaucoup, je dois l'avouer, mais je me sens déjà plus libre de mes mouvements. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour fuir. Ou je pourrais tout aussi bien attendre des explications et, qui sait, tenter de reprendre un rythme cardiaque décent, avant que mon cœur lâche.

**« Je... Tu... » **

_**« **Par Merlin, parle ! **»**_

Il déglutit. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à trouver les bons mots. Ses pensées sont surement aussi brumeuses que les miennes, si ce n'est plus. Il a l'air de savoir et de comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappe. Ça ne fait que renforcer mes craintes. Son visage se décompose tandis qu'il s'affale dans le fauteuil positionné au pied du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il attends ? Ne voit-il pas que je trépigne d'impatience ? Je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir où je suis et pourquoi je m'y trouve. Pas demain. Pas dans une heure. Maintenant ! Ses lèvres s'ouvrent, il respire, il expire. Il se donne du courage. Il serre les doigts. Ça y est, il va parler ! Enfin.

**« Quel âge as-tu, Draco ? Réellement ? » **

Que... Quoi ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pour une simple question à laquelle n'importe qui saurait répondre ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, en cet instant, mais je me mets a rire. Je m'esclaffe. Je m'écroule sur le lit. Je ris tellement que je m'en tiens les côtes. Je pleur et j'ai mal tellement je ris. Je dois devenir fou, je ne vois rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, mais quelque chose ne va plus. Je ne tourne plus rond. Les secondes passent sans que je ne parvienne à reprendre raison. Le souffle me manque. Je suffoque, j'étouffe mais parviens à rester conscient malgré tout. C'est avec quelques difficultés cependant, que je parviens à reprendre mon sérieux. Certes, cinq bonne minutes plus tard et sous ses airs estomaqués, mais j'y arrive.

_**« **J'ignore où je suis. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. A vrai dire, je cherche à comprendre et.. Toi, la seule question qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est quel âge j'ai ? **»**_

Je pense l'avoir blessé. Son visage change, son regard vibre et s'illumine. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, je ne suis même pas sure de vouloir le savoir, mais je sais que la situation ne mérite pas des rires. Cela à peut-être l'air drôle, sa tête à beau être risible à cet instant, mais je ne dois pas rire. Je dois être sérieux. Et rester calme, c'est plus prudent. Je ne sais pas ce don il est capable, après tout. Mieux vaux prévenir que guérir, selon ce célèbre proverbe moldu.

_« Ça paraît logique, 17 ans. Il n'y a pas de quoi me dévisager ! »_

**« Écoute moi bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire mais... Tu... Je vois que tu as déplacé le livre. Tu sais donc de quoi il parle ? Et bien... Je... Jusqu'à présent, tu souffrais de ça... Pas du livre... Je veux dire, de coma. Je... Bon sang ! »**

_« C'est une blague ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »_

**« Non, c'est loin d'en être une ! Pourtant, Merlin sait comme j'aimerais que ça ne soit jamais arrivé... Ça fait un an que tu es dans le coma. Un an, quatre mois et vingt et un jours, pour être exacte. Je... J'ai pas arrêté de chercher un remède. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Et toi, tu t'es réveillé. Pouf. Comme ça. On croyait que tu étais fichu, mais non ! Sauf que... Que tu ne semble plus de te souvenir de ces dernières années... »**

Trop d'informations. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à suivre. Je ne comprends plus. Je ne suis plus. Serait-ce réellement possible ? Pourrais-je avoir oublié une partie de ma vie ? Pourrais-je avoir été dans le coma et ne pas me souvenir de quoi que ce soit ? Comment ? Comment peut-on oublier sa vie ? Comment peut-on décider de supprimer des souvenirs ? Je n'y crois pas. Ça doit être une blague. Il cherche à me faire peur. Il cherche à me déstabiliser pour mieux m'avoir. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je ne vois que ça. Je ne veux voir que ça. J'ai peur et pourtant, je veux qu'il continue, alors je l'encourage.

**_« _**_Je... Je ne comprends pas... Que veux-tu dire ? _**_»_**

**« Tu es loin d'avoir dix-sept ans, Draco. Tu... Je pense que... Que tu as oublié une partie de ta vie. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. La guerre est finie. Tu as d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé pendant celle-ci, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu... Tu as vingt-sept ans, Draco. »**

Dix années. Mon cerveau à supprimé dix années de ma vie. Comme ça. Sans me demander ma permission. Sans mon accord. Sans que je ne le sache. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, savoir que j'ai vingt-sept ans et de ce fait, que j'ai donc oublié dix années de ma vie, ou d'apprendre que j'étais dans le coma pendant prêt d'une année et demi. C'est de la folie ! Merlin, dites-moi que c'est une blague ? Je vous en prie ! Je porte la main à mes yeux pour me rendre compte que je pleur. Les larmes déferlent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je me sens perdu, comme un naufragé échoué sur une île déserte avec, pour seul compagnie, une balais qui ne serait plus capable de voler.

**« Regarde moi... Ne... Ne sois pas triste. On trouvera une solution ! »**

**«**_ Non ! NON ! Pourquoi je te regarderais ? T'es complétement malade ? Tu viens de me sortir que j'étais dans le coma pendant un an ! Tu me lâche que j'ai oublié dix années de ma vie, comme ça ! Des milliers de souvenirs effacés, supprimés comme par enchantement. D'un coup de baguette magique ! Tu penses que je vais sourire ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais être comblé de joie et te sauter dans les bras ? T'es un grand malade, mon gars! Tu te permets de me raconter tout ça, sans broncher, en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux alors que... Que... Bouse de dragon... Mais t'es qui ? Par Salazar ? Je sais même pas qui tu es ! Alors dis moi... DIS MOI ! QUI TU ES ? _**»**

**« C'est moi, Draco. Juste moi, Harry. »**

**_« _**_Po... Potter ? _**_»_**

* * *

_**A** suivre..._


	3. Choque

**A**uteur : **E**lyssandre

**T**itre : **I**l suffit parfois d'un regard...

**S**tatut : **E**n cours

**D**isclamer : **L**es personnages appartiennent à _**J**.K. Rowling_.

**M**essage : **N**'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos avis. Ca ne prends que quelques secondes ! ;)

* * *

**« C'est moi, Draco. Juste moi, Harry. »**

**_« _**_Potter ? _**_»_**

Non. Non, non, non, non, non et non. C'est au dessus de mes forces. C'en est trop. Trop de données à gérées, trop d'informations à classées. Mon cerveau se braque, il cumule sans pouvoir trier tout ce qui vient de m'être apporter. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop. Et ça... C'est l'apothéose ! Le moment de gloire de Saint Potter. Il m'humilie. Il souille mon espace vitale ! Je suis malade, par Salazar ! N'a-t-il donc aucun respect pour les comateux en phase de réveil ? Non. Non, bien sure que non ! C'est Potter, qu'est-ce que j'imagine ? Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais... Dites le moi, faites moi un signe ! Qu'importe. Permettez moi juste de partir d'ici, de fuir et de reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normal. Tant pis pour la mémoire, je vous la donne ! Faites en bon usage, gardez la. Cadeau. Je vous l'offre ! Mais, par pitié, sortez moi de cette bouse de dragon dans laquelle je me suis fourré, je vous en supplie, Merlin ! Salazar... N'importe qui...

On ne peut donc compter que sur soit même ?

Je dois partir. Rester calme. Respirer. Merlin. Mon cœur me lâche. Je vais mourir ! J'ai vingt-sept ans, dont dix années de souvenirs à rattraper et on décide de m'abandonner ! Pas maintenant. Respire, Draco. Respire. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais cape à passer. Tu as déjà vu pire ! Tu as survécut à Voldemort. Tu as survécut à Dumbledore. Tu as survécut à sept années à Poudlard en compagnie du balafré. Tu peux survivre à ça. Tout n'est pas perdu. Il suffit de... De rester calme et de réfléchir. Voir les choses en face. Voir le bon coté des choses. MAIS QUELS BONS COTES, BON SANG ?

**« Draco, ça va ? »**

_« Oh, toi.. Toi ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! De quel droit tu... Non ! »_

Je ne sais pas si je dois ou si je peux faire ça, je ne sais pas si ça m'aide ou non, mais j'arrache les fils plantés dans mes bras. Je sens les seringues enfoncées sous ma peau sortir de mon corps, laissant sur leur sillage quelques traînées de sang. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je peux ou ne pas faire et ça m'est égale. Mon but premier est de sortir d'ici. Je dois sortir prendre l'air. Respirer. J'étouffe dans cette pièce et je ne supporte pas le regard de chien battu de cet attardé ! Je me lève avant qu'il ne puisse m'en empêcher et tente de faire un pas. Je dis bien : « tente » parce que, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mes pieds s'enmèlent, mes jambes se dérobent et je tombe. Comme ça. Voilà donc ce qu'est devenu l'ancien prince des Serpentards. Une loque. L'ombre de moi même. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rester là, allongé à même le sol, la tête basse. Je n'ai plus qu'à méditer sur mon état et attendre que la mort s'empare de moi.

La mort ou la honte, je ne sais pas encore.

Je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter longtemps que deux bras m'enserrent déjà la taille pour m'aider à me redresser. Potter. De quel droit ! Je ne suis pas une veuve éplorée ni un orphelin à sauver. Je suis Draco, l'hérité Malfoy. Un mangemort. Un Serpentard. Je suis.. Je... A vrai dire, je suis plutôt perdu. J'ignore réellement qui je suis, où ce que je suis devenu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir seulement dormi quelques heures et pourtant, tant de choses semblent avoir changer. Peut-être ai-je besoin de lui pour m'aider à y voir claire. Je pourrais toujours me venger plus tard, évidemment.

Je le laisse donc faire sans protester, me figeant d'un seul coup lorsque mon regard tombe sur un miroir poser à quelques centimètres de moi. J'ai du mal à croire que le reflet qu'il me renvoi soit bien le mien. C'est mon image, mais je ne me reconnais pas. Quand ai-je pu autant changer ? J'ai l'air si... Vieux ! Si négligé ! Mes cheveux sont en bataille et je peux distinguer un début de barbe sur mon visage. Quelle horreur. Une barbe, moi ! Quand est-ce arrivé !

_« Où est ma baguette, Potter ? »_

**« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais ? »**

_« Ma baguette, P.O.T.T.E.R.»_

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi agressif, peut-être que les choses ont changées depuis nos années à Poudlard, peut-être même qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions amis, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Dans ma tête, nous sommes toujours nous deux, ceux d'avant. Les jeunes sorciers qui se haïssaient. Les adolescents qui se battaient dans les couloirs. Je ne peux pas effacé ces souvenirs quand ceux qui devraient y être n'y sont plus. Je ne peux pas en supprimer d'avantage et puis, j'avoue que ça me fait peur, alors je me rattache à ça. Je m'y accroche comme si c'était l'unique échappatoire et je le dévisage, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je veux ma baguette.

Je tends la main et les secondes passent. Je le vois qui se redresse, en m'abandonnant sur le lit. Je le vois prendre sa veste, sale par endroits, et fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir une baguette qui n'est pas la mienne. Blanche, trop longue, manche sculpté, bout pointu et légèrement noircit. Ce n'est pas la sienne, je le sais pour l'avoir longtemps observé, lors de ces - presque - sept dernières années.

Alors je suppose que, même si ce n'est pas la mienne, ça l'est quand même, parce que malgré son manque d'entretien, elle me ressemble un peu; Parce que même si je ne m'en souviens pas, je sens la magie bouillonner dans mon corps; Parce que même si je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant, j'ai le souvenir qu'elle m'appartient et même si ce n'est pas la mienne, j'en suis irrémédiablement amoureux.

Et effectivement, ce bout de bois semble m'appartenir ou, du moins, au Draco d'aujourd'hui car le sauveur de l'humanité me la tend, une pointe de respect dans le regard. Elle est belle. Mes doigts effleurent le manche et se referment dessus. Elle épouse ma paume naturellement. C'est sa place, après tout. La magie parcourt mon corps et se concentre dans ma main, celle où est placée ma baguette, mais rien ne se passe. Pas d'étincelles. Pas de magie. Pas de sentiment enivrant. Rien. Strictement rien.

Je sens la magie qui quitte mon corps. Je me sens vide. Nu. J'ai le sentiment que l'on m'a arraché la chose la plus précieuse et ce n'est aucunement comparable à mes souvenirs. On m'a volé bien pire que tout cela et cet imbécile de Gryffondor ne semble pas comprendre. Il attend, comme moi j'attends que la magie m'enveloppe. Il s'impatiente, tape des doigts sur la commode.

Maudit Potter.

Je tourne la baguette, tente d'en extraire le meilleur de moi-même, effleure mon menton de sa pointe pour finir par perdre patiente. Je la secoue, la retourne. Je soupire. Je souffle. Je continue de m'acharner désespérément, mais rien n'y fait. Il n'y a pas une once de magie qui s'en échappe. Un simple Lumos ne parvint pas à l'illuminer, bien que je murmure le sort. Alors je crie de désespoir et je la lance. Elle atteins Potter et le frappe en plein visage.

**« Hey ! Malfoy, calme toi ! Ça fait mal... »**

C'est une petite vengeance qui ne parvient pourtant pas à m'arracher un sourire. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'arrive plus à profiter de ces moments précieux où Potter à mal. Je perds mes souvenirs, sans savoir comment, ni même pourquoi. Je n'arrive plus à utiliser ma baguette. Je ne sens même plus la magie dans mes veines ! Comment... Pourquoi ?

**« Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Tu veux que j'appel un médicomage ? »**

_« Stupide Gryffondor ! Tu ne vois donc rien ! Es-tu aveugle à ce point pour n'avoir rien remarquer ? Je suis devenu un Moldu ! Un stupide Moldu ! Je... Je ne sens plus la magie ! C'est... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »_

**« On va trouver une solution. »**

_« NON ! Il n'y a pas de solutions, Potter ! Je ne suis plus rien sans magie. Je suis réduit à être un simple moldu ! Je n'ai plus de pouvoir ! Je ne sais plus me servir de baguette ! Je n'ai plus de souvenirs ! Je ne suis plus rien, Potter... __Je suis foutu.. Complétement foutu... » _

* * *

_**A** suivre..._


End file.
